


Swollen Lips and Mistletoe

by Dreams_In_A_Witch_House



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_In_A_Witch_House/pseuds/Dreams_In_A_Witch_House
Summary: Thomas kisses Maven under the mistletoe.Based onthisTumblr prompt.





	Swollen Lips and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Maven's birthday, I'm posting a small fic featuring Maven and Thomas (even though it has nothing to do with his birthday). 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Target in sight.

Thomas smiled as he watched his boyfriend wash the dishes from the doorway. He had soap up to just below his elbows, dampening the sleeve of his hoodie. His hair curled over his ear and Thomas was tempted to walk up and tuck it behind his ear. But he couldn’t unless he wanted to ruin the surprise he had. 

He looked down at the printed photo in his hand. The back was covered in tape so it would stick onto the cupboards. The printed side had a close up of mistletoe that he found on Google Images. The ‘kissing under the mistletoe’ rules never said it had to be a real mistletoe plant. He was pleased with himself for seeing that loophole. Maven would be proud.

Speaking of his lovely boyfriend, he had just set the last plate to dry on the dish tray and was turning off the water. Thomas tiptoed over to him, quickly hiding the photo behind his back. He bent to his ear and whispered “Hello lover.” 

Maven jumped, turned to him and gave him a small smile in response. “Hello lover.” he repeated. “Was scaring me your intention?”

Shrugging, Thomas answered. “Not really but it was a bonus to my plan.”

Maven raised an eyebrow. “Plan? You have a plan?”

Nodding, Thomas bounced on his toes. “Yup.” he said, popping the ‘p’. With a crazed grin, he slammed the photo onto the cupboard. Thank the heavens it actually stuck.

Maven’s brow furrowed as he gazed at the photo. “What?” he mumbled as he tilted his head to the side.

Thomas took this chance and caught Maven off guard by slamming his lips on his. He grabbed him, pulled him closer and crushing him against his chest.

Okay, that was a bad idea. That actually hurt. He didn’t break the kiss, instead deciding to power through the pain hoping it would soon go away. Maven squirmed in his arms, trying to push him away. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and let go. He touched his lips, gingerly, wincing at the throbbing pain he felt.

Maven jumped back, hands flying to his lips. “What the fuck was that?” 

“A kiss.”  


Maven looked at him as if he grew two heads.

“It went a lot smoother and less painful in my head” He mumbled. His lips still stung.

“And what’s that supposed to be?” Maven asked, pointing to the photo.

“Mistletoe.”

“It’s a photo.”

“Of mistletoe.”

Maven gave him a blank stare. “You put a photo of mistletoe on our cupboard.”

“Well, yeah. I didn’t have any mistletoe on hand so this was the next best thing.” Thomas said. “Stop looking at me as if I’m crazy and this is strange.”

“You are crazy and this is strange.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “I think it’s romantic.”

“Of course,” Maven said, rolling his eyes. “Headbutting your boyfriend in the face is very romantic.” Glaring, he went over to the cupboard and reached for the photo. The photo was out of reach, even when he stood on his toes.

Thomas watched him, leaning on the counter, a close-lipped smile on his face. “I knew you were going to try and take down my hard work so I purposefully put it high enough so you can't reach it.”

Maven turned to him. “I don’t consider printing out a picture and putting a bunch of tape on it hard work.”

Shrugging, Thomas continued watching as Maven tried jumping to reach the photo to no avail. Stepping away from the cupboard and counter, he let out a frustrated sigh. A pained expression then crossed his face and his hand flew to his lips. “You better not have left bruises,” he said. “We’re going to my family’s tomorrow.”

Thomas blew a raspberry as he uncrossed his arms and pushed off the counter. “Why do we have to go? They hate me. They keep making you upset and you keep complaining that they don’t like you.” Which was mostly true. Unfortunately. “And you don’t even like your family.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t show them up and brag how wonderful my life is without them.” Maven said.

Thomas sighed. He really wished Maven wouldn’t put himself through this mental torture every few months. Being in a room with his parents, grandmother, brother, his brother’s uncle and aunt, and his brother’s girlfriend was both nerve-wracking and scary. It was the same thing every time. Insults disguised as sweet words, glares cutting across the table, Maven turning colder and colder as the day wore on. It always ended in some kind of verbal fight even though the words came out calm and collected. They’d always leave first, Maven storming out in a huff, the bad mood lingering for a couple days.

“If I show up tomorrow with bruises on my lips, what would everyone think?”

“That I gave you some superior loving.” Thomas smiled. He smiled wider when Maven narrowed his eyes.

“More like violent.” he muttered. “I highly doubt they would think you’d give me _superior_ loving.”

“Oh but I do.” Thomas said. “Remember last night? I had you on the bed-”

That earned him a glare and a slap to his arm. Thomas laughed, catching Maven’s hand before he could receive another slap. “Calm down there pretty boy.”

Maven sighed. The tips of his ears, his cheeks, and his neck were all dusted in a pretty shade of red. “Can you go through one day without an innuendo?”

“But you love my innuendos.” Thomas said, pulling Maven closer to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist. He tucked the wayward curl behind his ear as he started to sway.

“No, I don’t.” Maven looked away, the red on his cheeks darkening, giving him away.

Thomas lightly brushed his fingers over Maven’s lips. “Do they still hurt?”

Maven’s gaze went to his fingers and back to his face. “A little.”

“Is it okay if I try again?”

“Are you going to headbutt me again?”

Thomas laughed. He pulled him even closer and moved his hand to his cheek. “No.” he whispered, starting to caress his cheek.

“Then you can try again.” Maven whispered back. His eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head to the side, waiting for Thomas to act.

He couldn’t help but melt at the sight. He always did. His eyelashes were long and dark, standing out against his pale skin. He could still see a bit of red in his cheeks. He always savored the moments he’d see Maven blush. It just made him cuter than usual. He moved closer, tilting his head. As he moved closer, their noses brushed together making them both let out a puff of laughter before he closed the distance between them.

His lips were warm and chapped against his. He moved his lips carefully so as to not hurt Maven too much. He briefly caught a whiff of lemon before a shiver ran up his spine as he felt fingers running through his hair. He mirrored this move, threading his fingers through his hair. His messy curls were soft to the touch and each time he pulled his fingers through they’d bounce back to their original shape. He kissed harder, pulling Maven as close as he possibly can. A small sound of discomfort reached his ears and he reluctantly pulled away to find blue eyes watching him.

“Sorry,” Maven said, raking his hand through Thomas’ hair again. “It started to hurt too much.”

Thomas shook his head and rubbed his back. “Don’t apologize.” he said. He nodded to the photo still on the cupboard. “We have plenty of time to try again.”

Giggling, Maven pressed his face to his chest. “How long do you plan to have that up there?” came the muffled question.

“The rest of the season.”

“My lips will be swollen the entire season then.”

“Not if I start off with these.” Thomas said as he kissed his forehead. “And these.” he pressed another kiss to his cheek as Maven laughed. “You know, until your lips stop hurting.” Maven smiled up at him. “...And since your lips need to recover, we should probably cancel and stay home.” his voice went a little higher as he spoke and opened one eye to peek at his reaction.

“Nice try.” he said, cupping his face. Thomas sighed and opened his mouth only for Maven to begin speaking again. “But, if everyone can see your superior loving then it would be a good idea to skip.” A small pause. “Plus, I don’t feel like wearing a turtleneck to cover up more evidence of your _superior loving_.” He lightly tugged on his hood, smiling softly.

Thomas let go and placed his hands on his hips with a wide smile on his face. “Way to go sexy me!”

With a roll of his eyes, Maven walked past him and into the hallway calling out “You’re unbelievable.”

Thomas watched him leave, waited a few more moments, then reached up and touched the photo. “And thank you to my flawed plan and fake mistletoe. Let us hope we have to cancel tomorrow.” With that he tapped the photo before shutting off the light and leaving the kitchen.


End file.
